Aimer ou combattre
by Kimiko-Aisawa
Summary: Et si Naruto n'avait pas toujours était tout seul et que des son jeune âge il avait eu un ami?
1. Chapter 1

Kibbata était assis sur le bord d'une falaise les jambes dans le vide tout comme son regard. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes voilaient aux vents et ses yeux d'un rouge extraordinaire ne laissaient rien apparaître. Il était resté ainsi depuis le début de l'après-midi. Le petit garçon, âgé de seulement huit ans, se leva doucement puis se dirigea vers sa maison, si l'on peut dire ça. Il avait pour logement une simple caravane dont le fer était rouillé, les pneus crevés et les quelques carreaux brisés. Le gamin entra dans la caravane, s'assit sur une chaise puis attendit jusqu'a ce qu'une vieille femme fasse son irruption dans la pièce, venant d'une petite chambre, elle s'assit près de lui et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Elle lui parla avec une voix douce bien que tremblante :

« Mon petit Kibbata tout va bien ? As-tu faim ? »

Kibbata voulut répondre mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le gamin ouvrit et vis un ninjas ou plutôt trois ninjas de Konoha se dressant devant lui.

« -Je suis bien chez les Mokushi ? Interrogea celui qui semblait être le plus important.

-Oui tout à fait, répondit le gosse, que voulez-vous ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les ninjas entrèrent puis se mirent à fouiller la caravane de fond en comble. Kibbata regarda sa grand-mère puis interrogea les ninjas bien qu'il avait plutôt peur.

« -Excusez-moi mais que cherchez-vous ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un dangereux criminel nommé Kotoro Mokushi, répondit un des ninjas aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

-Mon père n'est pas un criminel ! De toute façon il est mort il y a longtemps vous n'avez pas honte de souiller la mémoire d'un mort ! Hurla le jeune Mokushi, des éclairs dans les yeux et les poings serrés.

-Tu te prends pour qui gamin pour remettre e doute notre parole ! »

Le ninjas aux cheveux blonds attrapa le col du gosse et le plaqua contre le mur violement.

« -Lâchez-le ! Protesta la vieille femme

-Ferme-la la vieille »

Le troisième ninjas donna un grand coup à la grand-mère qui tomba à la renverse. Le « chef » ordonna à ses « subordonnés » de le suivre et ils partirent. Le gamin tomba lourdement au sol. Il courut ensuite vers sa grand-mère qui s'était cogner la tête en tombant.

« Mamy, mamy ça va ? »

Mais la vieille femme ne bougea pas, pas un souffle ne remuait son corps frêle. Des larmes se mirent à perler sur les joues du gamin. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la caravane étaient en feu. Il sortit en courant puis observa le brasier, comme les obsèques de sa grand-mère. Il n'y eut vite plus rien et Kibbata se dirigea vers Konoha. Il entra dans la ville et observa le soleil qui se couchait. Il s'assit sur un pont, les yeux encore humides. Il finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même, il verrait demain matin. La nuit fut glaciale et le gami ne possédait qu'un T-shirt extrêmement fin. Il dormit malgré tout et alors qu'il devait être 8 heures du matin il sentit qu'on lui donnait de légers coups de pieds. Kibbata oucrit délicatement les yeux et vit un jeune garçon d'environ neuf ans aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Celui-ci prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Les petits garçons ne doivent pas rester seuls dehors la nuit ! »

Kibbata se leva et observa le garçon. Ce qui le frappa ce fut ses yeux d'un bleu azur magnifique. Le brun bredouilla ensuite une réponse.

« -Je ne savais pas où allait !

-Bah viens ! Tu dois être affamé !! »

Kibbata n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le blond l'emmenait à travers les rues de Konoha le tenant par la main. Les deux enfants arrivèrent devant une petite tour. Ils entrèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un des appartements. Le blond sonna et un homme, brun, de taille moyenne leur ouvrit et fit signe au blond de rentré sans remarquer Kibbata. Quand il vit celui-ci il interrogea le blond.

« Naruto qui est-ce ?

-C'est un petit garçon qui était tout seul sur le port Iruka-san, répondit le blond prénommé Naruto. »

Le certain Iruka observa le brun un bon moment puis lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé. Il lui apporta ensuite, ainsi qu'a Naruto, une tasse de chocolat et des tartines de confitures. Un petit déjeuner Européen comme disait Iruka. Celui-ci prit alors la parole.

« -Comment t'appelles tu ? Quel âge as-tu ? Et que faisait tu sur e pont ?

-Je m'appelle Kibbata Mokushi, j'ai huit ans. Je vivais dans une caravane avec ma grand-mère mais des ninjas sont arrivés, ils ont brutalisés et tué ma grand-mère puis brûlé notre caravane ! »

Le visage du gamin c'était assombrit et on pouvait apercevoir une larme au coin de son œil.

« Mais je survivrais ! rajouta t'il un sourire triste aux lèvres. »

Iruka regarda le jeune garçon perplexe. Mokushi, il connaissait ce nom. Mais ce jeune garçon semblait paumé et il décida de le garder et de s'en occuper comme Naruto surtout que ces deux enfants semblaient bien s'entendre. Les deux mômes partirent ensuite s'amuser dans la chambre de Naruto sous l'oeil attendrit d'Iruka.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke était appuyé contre la rambarde du petit pont. Son regard plongeait dans l'eau claire qui coulait en dessous. Il attendait ses coéquipiers dans un silence absolu. Quelques minutes après Sakura arriva mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un il. Il ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille qui ne cessait de sauter autour de lui. Puis arrivèrent Naruto et Kibbata en train de se marrer. Le brun poussa un long soupir et adressa un signe de tête aux deux jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient de larges signes de la main. Et enfin plusieurs heures après Kakashi se décida enfin à arriver. Il leur expliqua que leur prochaine mission serait de rang faible et que par conséquent elle ne prendrait que la matinée. On entendit un hourra de Sakura et un long soupir suivit de protestations de la part du Kitsune. Ils se mirent donc au travail et passèrent la matinée à s'occuper des vieilles dames. Le midi Naruto et Kibbata allèrent manger des nouilles tandis que Sasuke rentra chez lui suivit par Sakura qu'il essayait de semer.

Après une longue course Sasuke réussi à semer Sakura et arriva enfin chez lui. Il se fit à manger vite fait et s'assit lourdement sur son canapé. Il poussa un long soupir. Il mangea vite puis resta sur son canapé sans bouger. Il sentait une douleur étrange au niveau de son cœur. Il avait très mal. La raison de cette douleur : Naruto !! Il l'aimait depuis bien longtemps mais le blondinet ne faisait guère attention à Sasuke. Il ne faisait que rire avec Kibbata. Sasuke éprouvait d'ailleurs une certaine rancœur envers ce dernier. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui volait son seul amour. Il était d'ailleurs en train d'inventer un plan pour éloigner ses deux là et une illumination lui vint soudainement.

Naruto et Kibbata avait enfin finit de manger. Ils rentèrent dans u petit appartement qu'Iruka avait réussi à leur payer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et avait donc du faire comprendre aux garçons qu'ils devraient habiter ensemble. Mais ils n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Ils étaient donc chez eux. Kibbata s'affala sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il ne bougea pas et resta ainsi. Il songeait à Keiko. C'est une jeune ninjas pour qui il ressentait certaines choses. Il était donc dans ses pensées quand Naruto lui sauta dessus. Il le regarda ensuite en souriant et lui dit l'air moqueur.

« -Alors petit frère tu penses à Keiko ?? Tu l'aimes hein ?

-Je crois Naru-chan mais elle ne ressent rien pour moi !! E toi avec Sakura alors ????

-Tu parles d'elle encore je t'étripe !! »

Naruto se mit ensuite à poursuivre Kibbata dans le mini appartement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Naruto ouvrit : c'était Sasuke. Il avait avec lui deux ninjas de haut garde. Naruto les regarda l'air interrogateur. Que faisait des ninjas de ce rang devant chez lui en compagnie de son coéquipier ??

« -Sasuke !! Bonjour, que voulez vous ??

-Bonjour, nous cherchons un certain Kibbata Mokushi, déclara le premier qui avait les cheveux blonds. »

Kibbata s'approcha alors de la porte et eu un mouvement de recule. Non, c'était impossible. Il avait devant lui les ninjas responsable de la mort de sa grand-mère. Il regarda horrifié les deux ninjas. Il en manquait un mais cela ne dérangeait pas le môme. Il regarda ensuite Sasuke à la recherche de réponses. Soudain le ninjas blond l'attrapa par le bras et utilisa une jutsu pour lui nouer les mains. Kibbata ne comprit pas la situation. Naruto quand à lui se mit à hurler. Les ninjas partirent ensuite sans un mot et Naruto ne pu rien y faire. Quand à Sasuke il eu un petit rire moqueur. Son plan ce déroulait à merveille. Naruto lui appartiendrait bientôt. Naruto sortit ensuite en courant de son appartement et arriva chez Iruka. Il se mit à sonner de toutes ses forces et le senseï ouvrit l'air surprit. Le blondinet lui dit ensuite l'air affolé :

« Irukaaa !! Ils.. Ils on emmenés Kib-kun !!

-Naruto calmes toi !! Qui a amené Kibbata ?

-Des ninjas !!! »

Iruka fut surprit par cette dernière réponse mais soudain il eu une illumination. Mokushi, mais bien sûr, c'était le nom d'un présumé assassin et Kibbata devait être son fils. Le senseï fit entré Naruto et s'apprêtait à tout lui expliquer. Il se demandait cependant pourquoi on s'en prenait au jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps Kibbata avait était enfermé dans une prison. Il y faisait froid et le sol était humide. Le môme ne comprenait pus rien à ce qui se passait. On l'avait arrêté et maintenant on le foutait ici. De plus les personnes qui l'avaient arrêté étaient responsables de la mort de sa grand-mère. Alors qu'il remuer des pensées sombres quelqu'un entra dans sa cellule. C'était Kakashi. Il regarda le môme la mine grave. Il resta silencieux un long moment puis se décida enfin à prendre la arole. Il parlait lentement et son ton était long d'être rassurant.

« -Kibbata, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Non !! Je sais juste que Sasuke a amené ses gars et qu'ils m'ont emmenés ici !!

-Il faut que tu saches, qu'il y a environ 11 ans un dénommé Kotoro Mokushi a été accusé d'avoir tué certains ninjas. Il se trouve que ce Kotoro est ton père !!

-Mon père n'était pas un assassin !! De toute façon il est mort !! Et qu'est ce que j'ai à a faire la dedans moi. !!!

-Ecoute Kibbata, ton père n'est pas mort et nous avons besoin de toi pour le retrouver !

-Vous voulez que j'attire mon propre père dans un piège si j'ai bien compris ?

-Parfaitement !! »


End file.
